This invention relates to the electromechanical clutches and especially to a novel arrangement in which the input structure comprises a disc and the output structure comprises a combination of resilient and non-resilient frictional surfaces, the latter being part of a magnetic cup containing a magnet coil mounted coaxially with and in juxtaposition to the input disc. The flux produced by the coil draws together the input and output structures with a force which depends upon the amount of power applied to the coil.